A Change in things
by Blackrose74
Summary: After the Winter Formal Suze realises that Jesse is not her other half.She doesn't know who it is but when she does find out it comes as big shock.....will the new couple be able to stay together forever? Story now discontinued as of January 2010.
1. Something Wrong

A Change In things

Chapter 1

"Jesse" I said

"Yes, Susannah?What's the matter?"

"Do you love me?" I asked

"Querida what makes you think I don't love you?Of course I do." Jesse replied.

I smiled up at him. Jesse,MY JESSE was alive and dancing with me at the Winter Formal. This was one of my happiest moments in my life. I've found my other half, the half that will make me no _us _whole. He was my other half and I was his other half. We were perfect for each other and I knew it. But deep down inside me I knew he wasn't. Wasn't my other half I meant. I don't know who is though, I just have this feeling that being with Jesse isn't right and I should actually be with someone else except I don't know who. Jesse must have sensed that I wasn't that happy.

"Susannah is there something wrong?You don't seem too happy." Jesse asked me looking at me a little worriedly."Are you tired?"

"No, nothings wrong I'm fine really, just a little sad that I'm never going to be able to see my dad again but I'm happy for him that he's moved on."I replied,it's hard to try and not cry in front of people especially when you know you'll never see your dad again.

"Come on Susannah I'll take you home,you need rest after what's happened. It will take a while for you to move on but I'll be with you to go through it no matter what."

"No I'm really fine Jesse and thanks for being there when I was that upset,I know I wouldn't have managed it without you being there and all."I paused then I smiled at him. "I would have probably ran away and found a quiet place to cry on my own."

"Susannah you should know by now that I'll always be there for you" Jesse said in that amazing silky voice of his. " Now come on querida let me take you home."

Jesse took me home anyway against my protests of being absolutely fine and told me to rest and he'll phone me tomorrow. He kissed me on the forehead and drove away. I watched till his car disappeared then headed back into my house. I hadn't even taken a step in when my mom bombarded me with questions about the Winter Formal and stuff. When I just stood there dumbly she noticed that there was something wrong with me and started asking whether Jesse treated me badly or something.

"Nothings wrong mom and Jesse was really nice to me, I'm just a little tired out that's all." I finally said.

"Ok honey if you're really fine then I'll just leave you to rest." My mom said. Then she walked back into the kitchen apparently to "chat" to Andy about some type of food.

I made my way into my room and just lied on my bed. I thought about the moments I was with Jesse. Yes I was happy but it didn't feel right,I just felt like there is still a gap inside me. Within minutes I was asleep and I had a really strange dream. In a place that was very familiar and in which when I recognized where it was I had freaked out. I even screamed for god's sake!

"Will you please stop that Suze, it's not as if it's that scarey. You've been here a few times and there's nothing to be afraid of." Said a voice which was too familiar.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

I whipped around immediately at the sound of his voice, PAULS voice actually.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my heart beating really fast for no reason or maybe I just didn't know the reason.

"Nothing special actually, just strolling about hoping you might show up." Paul replied pleasantly.

"And how did you know that I happen to show up this particular night?" My heart was beating so fast now I actually wondered whether it could burst.

Paul thought about it then answered. "A feeling, I just had a feeling you were going to show up tonight. So Suze now that I've answered your questions how about answering some of mines? Why are YOU here? I thought you hated the place?" Paul asked curiously.

Actually he was right, I really hated the place it gives me the creeps. "I don't know, I fell asleep and the next thing I know is I'm here. Like a dream I'm having. A very strange dream."

"Ah I see, you're INSIDE your dream. While your body is resting your soul can wander just about anywhere and what you do is what happens in your dreams. But when you are unsure, confused, worried or just generally have a question unanswered then you end up here instead of wandering about. This is meant to be a quiet place for you to think properly which I think is stupid because most the time you won't remember anything when you wake up. Well not everything anyway, you'll probably remember some and the rest is forgotten." Paul explained.

"I'm inside my dream just now?" I asked, stupid I know because the guy just said so there but I wanted to make sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me.

"Yeah Suze, how many more times? Now can you tell me why you're here? Being here isn't altogether a good thing although you look like you are sleeping you're actually not which means your body isn't resting so the quicker your problem is solved the better. And if someone touches you then you wake up straight away with a bad headache and be really tired for the rest of the day." Paul said all of this like he read it from a book and memorized it which I think he probably did.

I just looked at him then. Did I mention that Paul actually looks really hot? NO! What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about these things! I have Jesse already and I'm perfectly happy or am I actually? I THINK Jesse is my other half but maybe he isn't? I don't feel right when I'm with Jesse, the happy feeling when you're with someone you like. I was thinking about this so I didn't notice Paul was still there waiting for an answer.

"Hello Suze, you still there? You haven't told me why you're here. I know it's a big thing that's bugging you because I can see it on your face and I can feel you being unhappy about it. Come on you can tell me, I can probably help you solve your problem."

I thought about what he just said there. It's true that this thing about Jesse is making me slightly unhappy. Jesse is a nice guy and I don't want to hurt him but I feel guilty about not telling him that he isn't the guy I properly love. I don't know how he'll take it, after all those hard times we had to pass to be together. I always thought of Jesse being there when I need him, to care for me when I'm hurt or upset, to look after me when mom and Andy are busy or away and to lecture me when I do things wrong like what a big brother should do to his little sister. Then the answer hit me.

"Oh my god…" I said burying my face into my hands. I didn't know what to do, what to say or how I could face it. I couldn't believe this, I never loved Jesse the way I thought I did, the way a couple should love each other when they know they're perfect for each other. No, the way I loved Jesse was the way sisters love their brothers. Family love or Brother love to be exact. "Oh my freaking god…" I said again only without the freaking.

Paul was by my side in less than a second holding me up by grabbing my arms because I had suddenly dropped down onto my knees. Well I would have if the guy didn't hold me up.

"Suze! What's the matter! Are you alright!" Paul asked me frantically.

He was really worried I could tell by his voice. I looked up at him and saw the concern and worry in his eyes. I don't know what made me do this but when I finally got my arms to move(they were dangling by my side when Paul dropped them since he saw I wasn't fine and started shaking me really hard) I put my arms around Paul and hugged him hard. Then I,Suze Simon cried. Yes cried actually more like BAWLED to be accurate onto his shoulder. Paul looked surprised but quickly took in what happened and hugged me back. He pushed some strands of my hair away and looked at me in the face.

"Don't worry Suze, I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens."


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3

Those words probably sounded comforting to you. It didn't to me though, what it made me do was cry harder. The words were too familiar since I heard it earlier on the same day from someone who I thought I had loved but in fact didn't. Well it wasn't exactly the same words but it still reminded me of Jesse. Oh god _Jesse_, thinking of Jesse made me cry even more. And I'd like to point out that I HATE crying, your eyes go all puffy, red and sore. To be honest I rather bleed than cry.

Paul hugged me even tighter as I sobbed onto his shoulder and for a minute there I felt protected like nothing could hurt me while he was there near me. My worry about Jesse was temporarily forgotten.

"Susie, you alright?" said a voice faraway. The voice was my moms since no one else was allowed to call me Susie. But she can't be here, she's not a mediator and I'm pretty sure she's not dead.

Paul gently pulled me away from him and said "Suze, that's your mom and she's about to enter your room. I take it she's about to wake you up."

"But I don't want a headache!" I exclaimed.

Paul looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Suze you're forgetting yourself. You're a shifter remember? Just shift back into your body and you won't have a headache."

"Er…how?" I asked. If he's told me before I definitely don't remember.

"Easy, think of yourself lying on your bed." He said casually.

"Ok that makes sense…and Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"..Thanks." I said gratefully, I meant it too.

"It was a pleasure." He said with a smile. "Bye Suze..for now." He whispered.

I had already shifted then just as my mom came in.

"Oh honey you're awake, I thought you must have been asleep when you didn't answer me. Just to let you know that dinners in the kitchen if you're hungry and Andy and I are going to the cinema so take care."

"Okay mom I will."

Once I heard the door close I got changed out of my Winter Formal dress and into a plain black T and trousers. I was feeling a bit hungry so I went downstairs to see what my mom had left me for dinner. I saw a plate that was covered. I lifted the cover and saw it was spaghetti. It was cold so I stuck it into the microwave for a few minutes and took it to the dinner table when I thought it was hot enough to eat. Either I was really hungry or Andy's cooking got better I managed to finish the whole plate. Took the plate into the kitchen and went upstairs to my room to hopefully finish some of my homework.

When I got up to my room I just realized I didn't have any homework today since the Winter Formal was on. Picked up a magazine and turned on my CD player. Together by Avril Lavigne came on and I found myself listening carefully to it.

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny_

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

This has gone on so long  
I realize that i need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I   
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together   
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

When it finished I touched my cheek and realized it was wet. I was crying…AGAIN! The song sounds like how I feel when I'm with Jesse. Especially those words.

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny_

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

I closed my eyes and right at the moment the doorbell rang. I opened my eyes again and made sure my eyes weren't red and puffy before I went to open the door. The person rang the bell a few more times.

"COMING!"I said

I opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Querida"

----------------------------

Thanks for all those who reviewed. The next chapter will probably be a bit longer coz ive got school now(BOO)  so I wont have much time to write but ill try my best to get a chapter done within a week. 2 weeks at the most.

I know this chapter kinda sucks but I didn't want to change it from 1 thing to another thing that quick so this is like a in-between chapter.

Please R & R.


	4. Mistake needing fixed

**Chapter 4**

Spaghetti makes you react slowly to things. Yeah I'm pretty sure it was the spaghetti's fault that Jesse had to stand outside for 5 whole minutes before I invited him in. It has to be the spaghetti's fault, absolutely nothing to do with me being too shocked to move or react even.

I sat down on the sofa and Jesse sat next to me. He took my hand into his and I got that not-so-right-together feeling which I usually have when I'm with him ever since I found out he's not my other half.

"Querida, I have something to tell you." Jesse said. The word _querida _made me feel worse about lying to Jesse. I knew I had to tell him the truth someday preferably as soon as possible except I didn't know how to start. "I will be going away for a few days maybe a week to Washington. It's for college but I don't know about what." He looked at the floor and continued on. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier on, I felt you being worried about something today and thought it was best to tell you now. So you don't think it was something else that I was hiding from you." Jesse said still staring at the floor.

"Oh, that's fine and that's not what I was worrying about." I said and breathed out with relief. Lucky he didn't know, it would be better for me to tell him myself than for him to find out himself.

"You're worried about something else? Susannah you must tell me what it is. I want you to be happy not worried when you're with me." Jesse said finally looking at my eye.

_When you're with me._

I need to tell him now, only problem is how will I start?

_Do it now Suze! Do it now or he'll sink deeper into the mistake you've made!_ A voice in my head kept and over.

"Jesse I have something important to tell you." I said quickly.

"Yes querida what is it?"Jesse asked while looking around my house, he knows where everything is except he's never touched them before because he used to be…well a ghost.

"Well see when I'm with you I get-"I started to say but I was interrupted before I could finish that sentence.

"Oh, hello Jesse…um did I just interrupt you and Suze?" my mom said eyeing him suspiciously. Apparently she had come back from her cinema trip with Andy. I didn't realize it was quite late now.

"Ye-"I started to say.

"No, of course Mrs Ackerman I was just letting your daughter know that I'll be away for a few days." Jesse interrupted me. "I'll be leaving now, I'll see you later Susannah and you can tell me your important thing Susannah and Mrs Ackerman." Jesse smiled at me and then left.

Now I was kinda angry. I mean how come nobody will let me say something without interrupting? I finally plucked up the courage to say it and joys of joys I get interrupted and never managed to say it. I said goodnight to my mom quickly and went back to my bedroom. This is a mistake I made and I need to fix it…fast.

* * *

Short I know but I find it easier to write short chapters. Also I can get more updates done quickly. Bit of another crappy chapter but I promise u the story gets better later. If it doesn't then..well ill write another story that will be better. Please R&R and note any mistakes so I can fix them.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

Yes..I am back! After like 2 years -__-

I'm so sorry!I lost the original plotline of the story when I lost my notepad D= And I still haven't found it.

But don't worry!I'm re-reading the books now and some of the ideas are coming back, won't be the same plot but I can remember most parts of it now so I'll be basing the story around my new plotline.

Well that's it for now,I'll be a bit busy this week,as I have my prelims D= but I'm a fast reader,so probably won't be long before I can write the next chapter =D


End file.
